The Lesson of the Worm
by The Owl Mage
Summary: The Labyrinth and its citizens teach the runner's many lessons, but there is one many do not learn. This is lesson taught by one of the underground's smallest lessons. But first, why don't you come inside, meet the missus and have some tea?


_A/N_ _: I have no idea where this came from but it wouldn't leave until I wrote it up and posted it. It started out as a random thought about how Sarah's journey would of been a lot shorter if the Worm hadn't said anything and what would happen if she had accepted a cup of tea._

 _Actually this is the second version of it. The first version (which I still have a copy off and it is giving me accusing looks) started out implying that the worm was petty and malicious but by the end of it made him more like he was in the film, more misunderstanding of what was happening. A lot of the original is actually in the latter half of this fic (most of the longer paragraphs) with a few changes._

 _I am not overly happy with this and I may re-write and repost it one day but I had to post it as it is now as it has been bugging me all week._

 _This fic isn't Beta read, so I apologise for any mistakes I have made._

 _Enjoy_

 _Disclaimer:_ _I do not own anything to do with The Labyrinth or any of its characters. It all belongs to Jim Henderson and Lucasfilm and everyone else involved in its production._

* * *

 _ **The Lesson of the Worm**_

* * *

There are many lessons the Labyrinth teaches its runners. From the earliest lesson of being careful what you wish for, to the harshest lesion of life isn't fair. But there is one lesson that only a few learn, one that can be learnt near the very start of the great maze.

This lesson isn't taught by the many traps created to waylay the unfortunate person running the Labyrinth, nor is it taught by the Lord and Ruler of the underground, Jareth the Goblin King.

It is taught by one of his many subjects.

The Labyrinth is a strange and wonderful place, full of strange wonderful creatures, creatures of all shapes and sizes, from the smallest Fairy to the largest Grundy. All these denizens of the labyrinths had various personalities; the Goblins loved chaos and mischief, the Fireys of the Fire gang loved music and dancing and games.

But the one who teaches his lesson is one of the smallest, most normal denizens of the great maze. One who is both memorable and forgettable, who may be tiny in body but great in heart.

Near the beginning of the Labyrinth, in the endless corridor, there is a crack. Not a normal crack, one a few centimetres deep, a flaw in a surface. No, this crack leads down to a simple home.

Many would argue that the owner of this home is not special or overly unique, compared to the other weird and wonderful members of the kingdom. He was not human, goblin or fae. He was a humble worm. Not a slimy, dirty normal worm that wriggles through soil and muck, but still a worm none the less.

Mr Worm (or simply known as Worm) was at a glance a simple fellow. He spent his days sitting on the wall watching the world go by. He was a creature of simple values, passed from parent to child for as long as the walls of the Labyrinth had been standing.

These values were simple; be polite, be courteous, and never turn down an invitation to tea.

Now Worm understood that not everyone shared his values. So every runner he encountered, the ones who refused his invitation to come inside for tea, where not met with scorn or hatred, but with advice. For truly anyone in such a rush to refuse tea of all things would not wish to be waylaid in the Goblin city of all places.

But those who accepted his offer learnt many things. One was that Worm was lonely. They would discover that the Missus was gone from this world, and her husband just wanted company for a short while.

They would also learn that the Worm was a great listener. They find themselves talking to the worm, telling their story. The Worm would listen intently to their visitor's tale, ploughing the guest with tea and sympathy. And when they are done, when the cup is drained and the story told, they find themselves with instructions to Jareth's castle, for even if it is a dreadful place, it is polite and courteous to direct one to one's goal after all.

They would still find themselves facing trials that would teach the lessons the Labyrinth wanted to teach but they would find them less time consuming and confusing. They would reach the castle with plenty of time to spare, with one extra, important lesson learnt.

Now, you may wonder why the Worm does not realise all who sit in his home, all have similar tales. It is because so few accept his offer; the poor humble creature has not had the chance to make the connections. But really can who blame them, with only 13 hours to master the ever changing Labyrinth, would you take time to sit down with a weird cockney sounding creature for a cuppa?

But if you do ever happen to find yourself running the Labyrinth, consider the Worm and his offer, remember to be polite, be courteous and never turn down an invitation to tea.

After all, a small bit of kindness can reap many rewards.

* * *

 _A/N:_ _Thank you for reading._


End file.
